


Promises and cherry tree

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho comes back only to find no one is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and cherry tree

**Author's Note:**

> A not so long ago ficlet I've written for arashic0804@LJ. I'm sorry for the mistakes and all.

_Finally, I've reached it. I'm back._

_..._

_Masaki_

\----

Sho's finally back and the first thing he visited was the cafe he frequently went to. He asked for Aiba but was surprised to find out that the other was no longer working there. After Sho left, he quit and vanished. They never saw him again.

He stared at the cup of tea on the table. He fished out the hundreds of Aiba's letters on his bag each and began reading them. They were the only things left.

Few more letters later, Sho stopped reading. Reading them made him want to see the other.

Where are you, Masaki?

\----

"Masaki,"

A tall guy who has a dark brown hair with gleaming eyes and a smile that can be compared to thousand suns due its brightness, turned around to see who was calling out to him and when finally found the caller, managed to turn his worried face into calmed one.

"You're late." He said, frowning for a moment before smiling.

 

\----

 

It's the very exact place. Aiba didn't understand why he agreed to it. He could have chosen another place for meet up, anywhere, any place. He watched the sea of people in front of him, walking from different directions, taking their time to observed the cherry blossoms in bloom. It was the first day of spring, after all.

He closed his eyes for awhile, trying to feel the atmosphere around him.

 _Masaki_ , A voice in his head spoke.

_I'll come back for you, okay. It's a promise ___

He felt his chest tightened after hearing those words.

_I love you._

"Masaki,"

Aiba's eyes snapped open. His chest felt heavy and his eyes got watery.

"Are you alright?" A hand touched him on the back. He lifted his gaze and found a concerned look on his companion. He smiled a little.

"I'm fine."

"If you want, we'll go somewhere el--,"

He grabbed the other's wrist.

"It's okay, really."

Perhaps he wanted to create a new memory, trying to replace the old memories of that place.

Maybe.

Unconsciously.

Who knows?

"Let's meet at the park. The spot where there's large cherry blossom."

"Are you sure?"

Aiba didn't understand the question.

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm sure. It's easy to spot."

Then the question finally set down on his mind. Oh.

Silence filled in.

"It's okay," He finally said.

 

\----

 

Sho, during the first year he was gone, was been eager to write back and answered Aiba's letters.

It went that way for two years. Around the third year, when his schedule got cramped up, work started to pile up and all sort problems arose. He still wrote to him, whenever he had some time. Unopened cards and letter began to fill his mailbox.

Aiba stopped writing on the fourth year and Sho noticed it only few months before the year end.

 _Did he got tired of waiting?_ Sho asked himself a lot of times but no answer came.

Sho went back the next year even if it meant throwing and losing his dreams.

 

\----

 

It's a promise that they had when they were in love not so long time ago.

_After five years, we'll meet here same day and month at this exact place._

Their little fingers intertwined, sealing the promise between the two.

_We'll wait for each other_

They both said. Even there were tears, they still managed to smile.

Who would have thought that that promise was not meant to be kept?

No one would have guessed it as it didn't cross my mind. Because I was so sure that we would make through that long time being apart. We believed and trusted in each other.

_After five years, let's meet here again._

A promise of the past that he'd been clinging to it all those times.

It's already seven years since they made that promise.

\----

Sho wasn't mistaken. He knew that guy. Could it be? He approached quickly the man standing under the large cherry tree. He was about to call out him when he heard another voice.

"Aiba-chan,"

Another guy, almost the same height of Aiba stepped in. Aiba was frowning and then smiled. The other smiled as well and grabbed Aiba's hand.

"Let's go."

"You're late so you're treating me, _Jun_."

 

Sho stopped and turned away quickly. He couldn't barely watch the scene in front of him.

Two years of waiting, it's time to let go. Perhaps, promises were meant to be broken.


End file.
